Két világ között
by LanaAngels
Summary: A legenda szerint, ha Újévkor, pontosan 0 óra 0 perckor kívánsz valamit, az valóra fog válni az újévben. Lehet, hogy nem azonnal, de Hanna hite a csodákban olyan dolgokkal jutalmazta meg, amiket még a legvadabb álmában sem mert kívánni.
1. Chapter 1

**Két világ között**

 **I. Fejezet – Hiszel a varázslatban?**

A naptárak világszerte december 31-ét írtak. Ez az év utolsó napja, a holnappal pedig egy újév kezdődik új lehetőségekkel és új reményekkel. Nos, ezekre egy bizonyos lánynak hatalmas szüksége is volt.

Egy Magyarországon elterülő piciny faluban élt a családjával teljes békességben. Mindennap iskolába járt, próbálta teljesíteni a rá kiszabott feladatokat. Az élete kiegyensúlyozottnak volt mondható, ám ez csupán a látszat volt. A lány sehogy sem találta a helyét a világban. Voltak olyan emberek, akiket a barátainak nevezhet, ám egyikben sem volt képes megbízni, és tudta, hogy amint nem lesznek egy közösségbe kényszerítve, többé nem fogják keresni vele a kapcsolatot. A tanulmányaira valahogy sehogy sem volt képes összpontosítani, a jegyei a kitűnő átlagáról fokozatosan leromlottak, már a bukás határán volt. Az egyetlen biztos pontnak a családját nevezhette, viszont velük sem volt képes beszélni a problémáiról, végül úgy érezte, egy hatalmas szakadék alakult ki velük szemben is; úgy érezte, teljesen egyedül maradt a világban. Hiába próbáltak rajta segíteni, még a szakemberek is feladták a próbálkozást. Az igazi törést a lelkében pedig ez a bűntudat okozott: hogy mindenki segíteni akar rajta, ő viszont nem képes megváltozni.

Az elkeseredettségét végül animék nézésébe folytatta bele. Ilyenkor volt a legboldogabb, mert ha a párhuzamos világban élő embereket nézte, akik a barátság erejével a leglehetetlenebb dolgokra is képesek voltak, az némi reménnyel töltött el. Egy időben arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ő is ilyeneket akar csinálni. Rajzfilmeket, amelyek képesek örömet csempészni az emberek életébe, akár csak egy pillanatra is. Erre a feladatra a szüleitől kapott egy kamerát, és egy pár hónapig úgy tűnt, az élete ismét normálisnak mondható, de ez a béke nem tartott sokáig.

Az a baj az emberrel, hogy a legvégsőkig remél, és mindenkiről elhiszi, hogy semmi rossz szándéka nincs. Egy pár nap boldogság, és a lány is elhitte, hogy most igazi barátságot lelt – de tévedett.

A 17 éves lány a szobájában feküdt Szilveszter éjszaka, várta az éjfélt. Ha Szilveszterkor kíván valamit az ember, akkor az az újévben teljesülni fog, ezért a lány immáron hatodik éve mindig fennmaradt, és mindig ugyanazt kívánta: egy igazi barátot. Noha ez eddig még nem vált valóra, nem veszítette el a hitét. Mikor pedig elérkezett az idő, ismét ugyanezt kívánta.

\- Bárt találnék igazi barátokat! – mondta tekintetét az égre emelve. – Hiszen mindenkinek vannak… Miért nem születtem inkább a Haikyuu! univerzumába?! Ott biztos nem lenne ennyi nyomorék!

Ekkor a lány egy különös hangot hallott:

\- Hiszel a varázslatban?

És bár nem értette, mi történik, úgy döntött, nincs mit veszítenie, határozottan válaszolt:

\- Igen!

A következő pillanatban hatalmas fény árasztotta el a szobát, a lány pedig eszméletét vesztette.

\- Ezt nézd! – állt meg egy festett szőke hajú fiú útjában. A földön, a járda kellős közepén egy lány feküdt. A járókelők meg-megnézték aggódó vagy épp szánakozó pillantásaikkal, de egyikükben sem merült fel a gondolat, hogy segítsenek. Mindenki sietett a maga dolgára. A tél kellős közepén jártunk, hó borított mindent Tokióban, és a lány körvonalát máris fehér paplan borította.

A két fiú megállt. A magasabbik, sötét kócos hajjal leguggolt a lány hófödte teste mellé, és kesztyűs kezével óvatosan lesöpörte a havat az arcáról. Szép volt. Egy törékeny, apró kis folt az utcán, amit bárki bármikor eltaposhat annak ellenére, milyen nagy kár lenne érte.

\- Minden rendben – szólt hátra a fiú barátjának. – Csak elájult, de ha itt hagyjuk, nem hiszem, hogy sokáig húzza.

\- Akkor segítsünk! – mondta a szőke, mire a másik elmosolyodott, hisz maga se szándékozott otthagyni szerencsétlen lelket, és finoman ülőhelyzetbe emelte, majd keltegetni kezdte.

Kis idő múltán a lány magához tért, és erősen köhögni kezdett. Mikor a köhögése abbamaradt, döbbenten kémlelte a környezetét.

\- _Hol vagyok?_ – kérdezte egy olyan nyelven, amit a két fiú nem értett meg. Egy pillanatnyi sokk után a sötéthajú kérdezett:

\- Mi a neved? – Erre a lány megértette, hogy a megmentői csak a japán nyelvet értik. Ezen a nyelven kell beszélnie, ha szeretné kideríteni, mi történik vele.

\- Őszi Hanna.

\- Hogy kerültél ide?

\- Nem tudom.

\- Haza tudsz menni?

\- Hol vagyok most?

\- Tokió közepén.

\- Hol?! Nem… Nem, az nem lehet, én… én nem… - A lány remegni kezdett. Hogy került Tokióba? Hiszen a világ másik felén lakik, semmi köze sincs ehhez a helyhez. Mégis mi történt?

De hiába próbálkozott, nem emlékezett semmire, ez a két fiú pedig rémisztően ismerős volt számára, de az mégse lehet, hogy _ők_ azok… ugye?

\- Vigyük be az iskolába! – javasolta az alacsony szőke.

\- Ja, mást úgyse nagyon tehetünk… Fel tudsz állni?

A lány bólintott, és a magas fiú segítségével sikerült megállnia a két lábán.

Hamarosan a trió beért az iskolába, ahol egyenesen az igazgatói irodába kísérték a lányt, valamint ellátták egy meleg takaróval és teával.

\- Tehát – kezdte az igazgató összefoglalni a szituációt. – Azt állítod, hogy a neved Őszi Hanna, Magyarországról származol, és az utolsó emléked, hogy otthon vagy a szobádban, majd a következő pillanatban ez a két fiú talált rád Japánban, Tokió utcáján.

\- Igen, uram…

\- Ez felettébb gyanús… - morgott a férfi. – Nos, szívesen adunk neked útbaigazítást és segítséget, hogy épségben hazajuthass.

\- Ne! Nem akarok hazamenni. Kérem, hadd maradjak itt… - Hanna hangja elakadt, a szeme pedig vizesedni kezdett. A sírás határán volt.

Az igazgató sóhajtott egyet:

\- Nézze, ha szülői kérvényt nyújt be, szívesen fogadjuk az iskolánkban, de nem áll módomban magának otthont és megélhetést biztosítani. Ezt meg kell értenie.

Ezzel az igazgató kitessékelte a gyerekeket az irodájából.

\- Most mihez kezdjek?! – sóhajtott a lány.

\- Nos, még van egy kis időnk kezdésig, addig lóghatsz velünk – mondta a kócos, fekete hajú. – Mellesleg a nevem-

\- Kuroo Tetsurou. Igaz? Te pedig Kozume Kenma vagy – mosolygott Hanna. A két fiú teljesen ledöbbent.

\- Ezt honnan tudod?

\- Ha elmondanám, nem hinnétek nekem – válaszolta rejtélyesen, mire a fiúk addig kíváncsiskodtak, míg végül mindent elmondott nekik.

\- Nem hiszek neked – jelentette ki Kuroo.

\- Pedig igaz. Én se tudom, hogy történhetett, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy másik univerzumból kerültem ide.

\- Akkor keresel egy utat vissza a saját világodba? – kérdezte Kenma, aki minden szóra figyelt, bár egy percre sem vette le a szemét a videó játékáról.

\- Nem akarok visszamenni… - mondta Hanna lehajtott fejjel, ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Ott úgyse kellek senkinek. Pont azért kívántam, hogy idekerülhessek. Nem megyek vissza, ha hat év után végre teljesült a kívánságom.

\- És mihez akarsz kezdeni teljesen egyedül egy ismeretlen világban? – kérdezte Kuroo.

\- Fogalmam sincs.

\- Elég nyugodt vagy ahhoz képest, mi történt veled.

\- Ezt sokszor megkapom…

\- Ha nincs hová menned, lakhatsz nálunk – mondta Kenma.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Kuroo és Hanna egyszerre. Kenma bólintott.

\- Mi történt veled? Nem jellemző rád, hogy másokért aggódsz.

\- Kedvelem. Anyu is örülni fog neki – válaszolta Kenma.

\- Akkor, ha tényleg nem gond, elfogadom az ajánlatot – mondta Hanna hálásan.

\- Oké, nekünk most órára kell mennünk. Gondolod, hogy suli végéig megleszel nélkülünk, _kiscica_? – kérdezte Kuroo.

\- Persze!

\- Ebédszünet. Tető – tette hozzá Kenma, majd a fiúk eltűntek a folyosón.

A tető, mi? Hanna nem is kívánhatott volna jobb helyet. Ott senki sem fogja zavarni, mialatt megpróbálja kigubancolni az összekuszálódott gondolatait, és végre fellélegezhet egy kicsit. Már önmagában lenyűgöző teljesítményre vall, hogy képes volt normálisan viselkedni Kuroo Tetsurou és Kenma előtt.

 _#Hanna nézőpontja_

\- A Mennyországba kerültem! – sóhajtottam, amint a tetőre értem. Annyi idő után végre elhagyhattam azt a pöcegödröt az összes tetvével együtt. Ráadásul itt vagyok Tokióban, a Nekoma Középiskolában _és_ Kozume Kenmával fogok lakni. Ezt el se hiszem!

\- Üdvözöllek, Hanna kisasszony! – Hirtelen egy furcsa hangot hallottam. – Már vártam önt. – Oké, a furcsaságok még nem értek véget, mert amint megfordult, azt láttam, hogy egy vörös macska beszél hozzám.

\- Várt? – kérdeztem zavarodottan. Mit akar tőlem egy macska? Egyáltalán miért tud beszélni?!

\- Úgy van. A varázslatba és csodákba vetett töretlen hite miatt megjutalmaztuk a _Szív szava_ nevű mágikus képességgel – mondta.

\- A Szív szava?

\- Ez egy olyan képesség, amellyel képes leszel utazni a saját világod és e világ között.

\- Ééértem…

\- Ha vissza akarsz menni a családodhoz, akkor képes leszel visszatérni, ha azt kívánod, és egy ugyanilyen kívánsággal vissza is jöhetsz ide, amikor csak akarod, azonban vagy egy feltétel: csak akkor közlekedhetsz a két világ között, ha van valaki, aki visszavár. Megértetted?

\- Igen, megértettem – bólintottam. – Hálás vagyok meg minden, de tényleg nem hiszem, hogy vissza akarok menni oda.

\- A dolgok változnak, kislány, majd meglátod! Bízz magadban, és ne félj semmitől! – mondta a macska, majd eltűnt.

Tudjátok, ebből a sok lehetetlennek tűnő dolog közül az a leglehetetlenebb, hogy mindent kétségek nélkül elhiszek. Talán megőrültem, talán álmodom, de soha nem akarok többé felébredni. Végre kaptam egy lehetőséget, hogy megváltoztathassam az életemet, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy kárba vesszen.

A macskával való találkozás után nem tagadom, eléggé unatkoztam, de nem volt mit tenni, muszáj volt megvárnom, míg a fiúknak ebédszünetük lesz. Ez pedig nagyjából 4 unalmas órát jelentett… Így utólag belegondolva, még az is jobb lett volna, ha bemegyek valamelyikőjük órájára.

\- Hé, kiscica! – Na, végre! – Látom, még megvagy – állapította meg Kuroo.

\- Nem mintha mehetnék valahova.

\- Hoztunk neked enni – mondta Kenma egy szendvicset nyújtva.

\- Köszi – mosolyogtam. Már tényleg kongott a gyomrom az ürességtől, és úgy láttam, a fiúknak is pont jól jött a szünet, szóval leültünk kajálni.

\- Szóval, kiscica… - kezdte Kuroo. – Kenmával felmerült bennünk néhány kérdés.

\- Oké, ne kíméljetek!

\- Hány éves vagy?

\- 17. A szülinapom október 16-án van mellesleg – válaszoltam, mert tudtam, hogy ez fel fogja kelteni az érdeklődésüket.

\- Nekem is – kapta fel a fejét Kenma.

\- Ja, állítólag van köztünk némi hasonlóság?

\- Oh, csakugyan? – kérdezte Kuroo. – Kifejtenéd bővebben?

\- Mondjuk, hogy egy dolgon kívül olyan, mintha én lennék Kenma egy másik dimenzióból.

\- Egyetlen dolog? – Kuroo elgondolkodott, de Kenmának elképesztően gyorsan vág az esze.

\- Nem olyan nagy cucc, mint gondolod.

\- Mi? Kenma, te tudod?

\- Persze.

\- Ez nem ér! Mondjátok el nekem is! – duzzogott Kuroo.

\- Majd megtudod, ha eljött az ideje – mondta Kenma.

\- Miért nem tudhatom most?

\- Tőled függ, milyen gyorsan jutsz el _odáig_.

\- Kenma!

\- Nem tudlak titeket követni… - sóhajtotta a fiú kócos haját fogva.

\- Van még kérdésed? – kérdeztem, hogy tereljem a témát.

\- Azt mondtad, a te világodban egy sorozat szól az életünkről, igaz? Vagyis biztos, hogy volt legalább egy kedvenced.

\- Igen…

\- _Ki_ a kedvenced? – kérdezte egy vigyorral.

\- Nagyjából mindenkit szeretek, de mondjuk, ha találkoznék Oikawa Tooruval, meghalnék a boldogságtól – válaszoltam.

\- Komoly? – Kuroo csalódottnak tűnt egy kissé. – Akkor miért nem a Seijouban vagy?

\- Mert Kenma itt van.

\- Hanna! – szólt az említett fiú, aki már most tudja, hogy ezt a hazugságot még én se hiszem el.

\- Jól van, na! - vigyorogtam ártatlanul, majd most először belenéztem Kuroo aranysárga szemeibe. – Te vagy a kedvencem. – És amint ezt kimondtam, azonnal el is fordultam másfelé…

\- Tényleg, miért pont ő? – kérdezte Kenma, mielőtt a döbbent kedvencem szóhoz jutott volna.

\- Reméltem, hogy megúszom ezt a kérdést – sóhajtottam, de tudtam, hogy erre gyakorlatilag semmi esélyem sincs.

\- Ohó! Ez engem is érdekel! – tért vissza Kuroo a transzából. Naná, hogy érdekli. – Meséld csak el, mi olyan nagyszerű bennem! – vigyorgott.

\- Nem szeretem fényezni mások egóját – morogtam, hátha így kikerülhetem a kérdést.

\- Milyen egó? Nem ismerek nálam szerényebb embert – mondta Kuroo.

\- Az egyik, ami miatt bírlak, pont a szerénységed – forgattam a szemem. – Hmmm… maradjunk annyiban, hogy okos vagy, könnyű veled beszélgetni, és a hajad. – Talán azt az utolsót nem kellett volna hozzátennem…

\- A hajam?!

\- A haja?!

Tudtam…

\- Bocsi, de igen. Mármint nekem nagyon tetszik, nem értem, miért neveti ki mindenki.

\- Ki szokták nevetni a hajam?

\- Ha te azt tudnád! – _nevetett_ Kenma. A fiúk vitatkozni kezdtek Kuroo kócos haján, majd hamarosan a csengő is megszólalt, én pedig újabb órákra maradtam egyedül, de most legalább kaptam egy pár tankönyvet Kenmától, hogy ne unjam magam halálra. Egy irodalomkönyvben legalább vannak sztorik. Ha most itt lenne a kamerám… A kamerám! Jó ég, mi mindent csinálhatnék itt egy kamerával! Olyan filmet leforgathatnék, amiből simán meggazdagodok! Mindig is az volt az álmom, hogy vagy egy hollywoodi vagy egy tokiói filmstúdióban dolgozhatok. Ha már itt vagyok, lehet, hogy kipróbálom, mire jutok ezzel az elképzeléssel. Csak előtte valahonnan szereznem kell egy kamerát…

Mikor a tanítás véget ért, hármasban elindultunk a Kozume-ház felé, ám útközben eszembe jutott valami fontos:

\- Nektek nincs edzésetek?

\- Péntekenként nincs – válaszolt Kenma.

\- Sajnáljuk, hogy nem láthatod a fantasztikus játékunkat – vigyorgott Kuroo. – Amúgy ha itt fogsz maradni, nem kellenek papírok meg ilyenek?

\- Unokatestvér.

\- Tessék?

\- Az unokatestvérem leszel – ismételte Kenma. – Apa nem lakik velünk, úgyhogy a suliban nem fognak kérdezősködni, csak meg kell változtatnod a neved.

\- Te egész nap ezen agyaltál? – kérdezte Kuroo döbbenten. – Ez szokatlan tőled. – Kenma erre inkább nem is mondott semmit.

\- A neved Kozume Hanna lesz.

\- Értem, de mi van a papírokkal? – kérdeztem.

\- Ne aggódj, már gondoskodtam róla…

\- Komolyan?! – Szerencsétlen Kuroo kezdett besokallni.

\- K-köszönöm.

\- Nincs mit.

\- De az anyukádnak nem lesz gyanús, mármint… - folytattam az aggódást.

\- Nem.

\- Oh, Kenma anyuja egy tündér, imádni fogod – mondta Kuroo, amivel csak még inkább összezavartak. Mégis milyen anyukának nem lenne gyanús, ha a fia hazavinne egy lányt, aki azt állítja magáról, hogy a volt férjének a családjából származik?!

Aztán mikor beléptem a Kozume-házba, mindent megértettem:

\- Sziasztok, drágaságaim, már nagyon vártalak titeket. Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagytok, főleg neked, kislányom!

\- Ü-üdv… - Ennek a nőnek van energiája, azt meg kell hagyni. Azta! Nem jutok szóhoz…

\- Hogy hívnak napsugaram?

\- Kozume… Hanna… - mondtam bizonytalanul. Annyira fura volt ez a név, nem éreztem idevalónak, de nem tudtam megmagyarázni, miért.

\- Milyen szép név, Hanna-chan! Most köszönj el szépen a fiúktól, mert van egy kis meglepetésem neked – mosolygott olyan vidáman, mintha az arca majd szétszakadna. Én nem tudom, hogy ez fizikailag hogy lehetséges.

Az „elköszönés", mint kiderült, azt jelentette, hogy engem kézen fogott, és elrángatott magával, miközben a fiúk integettek olyan arckifejezéssel, mintha ők már tudnának valamit, amit én még nem. Ez mondjuk valószínűleg így is volt.

A „kis meglepetés" pedig az volt, hogy elvisz vásárolni. Én imádok vásárolni mindenféléket, de elég kínos, hogy egy nő, akit most ismertél meg, megvesz neked mindent három napon keresztül. A „mindent" pedig értsétek úgy, hogy _mindent_! Ruhák, kaja, kiegészítők, telefon, laptop, sőt még egy új kamerát is kaptam! Mégis mennyi pénze van?!

A hétvége utolsó napján este fél 9-kor értem haza. A számomra kijelölt szobában pedig két fiút találtam, ahogy kinyitottam az ajtót.

\- Öm, hali? – Nos, erre nem tudom, mi mást mondhatnék. Kenma az ágyamon ült és videó játékozott, Kuroo pedig az erkélyajtónak támaszkodva vigyorgott rám.

\- Hello, kiscica, kijátszottad magad? – kérdezte.

\- Ki – válaszoltam.

\- Mondtuk, hogy imádni fogod.

\- Ja.

\- Mik ezek az egyszavas válaszok?

\- Bocs… fáradt…

\- Akkor hagyunk aludni, oké, Kenma?

\- Oké – mondta Kenma, majd kimentek a szobámból.

\- Kuroo – állítottam meg a fiút a küszöbnél, hirtelen eszembe jutott valami.

\- Mi az?

\- Szeretnék menedzser lenni – mondtam. Ezen igazából már azóta gondolkodtam, mióta biztos helyem van ebben a világban.

\- A röpicsapatban?

\- Aha. Kaptam egy kamerát, és szeretnék gyakorolni. Meg segíteni is – mondtam egy fáradt mosollyal.

\- Oké, holnap megbeszéljük a reggeli edzésen.

\- Kösz.

\- Oh, akkor holnap téged is felkeltelek.

\- Mi?!

\- Majd meglátod… - mondta, és egy jót nem sejtető mosollyal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

 _#Én (E/3)_

Miután Hanna lefeküdt, Kenma és az anyja a nappaliban beszélgettek:

\- Ritka tőled, hogy segíteni akarsz másokon – mondta az anya teát kortyolgatva.

\- Már mondták…

\- Miért hoztad magaddal? Ne érts félre, én mindig akartam egy lányt, de mi van benne, ami ennyire magával ragadott?

\- Nem magam miatt. Kurooért.

\- Tecchanért?

\- Amikor megláttam, úgy éreztem, szükségük van egymásra.

\- Hmm… Értem. És szerinted ez tényleg így van?

\- Nem tudom.

\- Oké, én bízom a meglátásaidban. Elvégre nem szoktál tévedni.

\- Persze – felelt Kenma érdektelenül.

\- Mennyi időt adsz nekik?

\- Max 2 hét.

\- Kíváncsian várom.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Fejezet – Átlagos**

Hajnali 5 óra. Reggeli edzés 6-kor, utána suli, utána megint edzés. Kuroo megint azon az idegesítő módon ébresztett fel, bár igaz, hogy nélküle nem kelnék fel. Valamiért ma reggel nagyon élénk volt. Ahelyett, hogy azt mondta volna, „Kelj már fel!", most azt mondta: „Kenma~ ébresztő, ma sok dolgunk van." Ekkor ugrott be, hogy mire készül, és elképesztő sebességgel ugrottam ki az ágyból. Mire Hanna szobájához értem, Kuroo már az ágya mellett állt, kezében a kis vízi pisztolyával. Csak állt…?

\- Kuroo? – szólítottam meg. A hangra felkapta a fejét, és lespriccelte Hannát. Ilyenkor azt várná az ember, hogy hirtelen felugrik a hideg víztől, de ő csak letörölte az arcáról a vizet és morgott egyet, mintha Kuroo már évek óta ugyanúgy keltené, mint engem. Lenyűgöző.

\- Mi van már? – kérdezte álmosan.

\- Ébresztő, Csipkerózsika! – mondta Kuroo. – Szóltam, hogy korán fogunk kelni.

\- Azt vágom, de mi van a vízzel?

\- A kiscicákat is így szokták megnevelni, Kenmát már lassan két éve így keltem.

\- Ja – erősítettem meg.

\- Hány óra van? – kérdezte Hanna.

\- Hajnali 5.

\- Szuper. Amúgy fél 5-kor szoktam kelni – mondta, és már volt olyan előrehaladott állapotban, hogy felüljön, de a szeme olyan szúrós volt, mint a boszorkányoké. Amit Kuroo meg is említett.

\- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy boszorka – mondta, és összeborzolta a haját, ami hibának bizonyult, mivel Hanna elkapta a kezét, és olyan csúnyán nézett rá, hogy még én is hátraléptem egyet.

\- Ne. érj. a. hajamhoz. – mondta lassan és halkan.

\- O-oké, bocsi…

Ezután magára hagytuk Hannát, hogy nyugodtan elkészülhessen.

\- Kész vagyok! – Hanna kijött a konyhába már felöltözve az egyenruhájába, már szemmel láthatóan jobb hangulatban. Megjegyezzük, hogy nem egy reggel is aktív típus.

\- Oh, Hanna-chan, olyan jól áll rajtad az egyenruha, nem igaz, fiúk? Ugye milyen aranyosan néz ki? – kezdett el áradozni anya, bár abban igaza volt, hogy jól áll rajta a szoknya. Kuroo arca mindent elárul.

\- Csukd be a szád! – forgattam a szemeim. – Induljunk!

Tegnap azt mondtam, két hét, de ha a dolgok ilyen tempóban haladnak, nem lesz szükségük annyi időre.

Egy hosszú vonatút és séta után beértünk a tornaterembe, ahol a csapat (főleg Yamamoto, Inuoka és Lev) azonnal megrohamozta Hannát, miközben azt kiáltozták: „Csinos női menedzser!". Mintha mindent tudnának! Egy lány nem is jöhet be az edzésre anélkül, hogy menedzser akarna lenni?! Mondjuk, Hanna tényleg menedzser akar lenni, de attól még idegesítőek. Szerencsére Kuroo kisugárzása elcsendesítette őket, így Hanna sikeresen bemutatkozhatott az edzőnek. Egy pár percet beszélgettek, majd az edző intett Kuroonak, hogy hívja össze a csapatot.

\- Sziasztok, a nevem Kozume Hanna, Kenma unokatestvére vagyok, és mától fogva a menedzseretek. Alig várom, hogy veletek dolgozhassak! – mutatkozott be Hanna, amivel a csapat újabb adag kérdését nyerte meg magának. De összességében úgy vettem észre, hogy mindenkinek szimpatikus volt. Ez megnyugtatott.

\- Úgy tűnik, minden rendben – mondta Kuroo szintén a csődületet nézve. – Kicsit aggódtam, hogy fog beilleszkedni ennyi zajos srác közé, de úgy tűnik, felesleges volt.

\- Igen – bólintottam.

Mivel Hanna ekkor még nem ismerte a röplabda szabályait, az edző csak azt kérte tőle, hogy figyeljen, az edzés végén pedig mindenkinek adjon vizet és törölközőt.

\- Szép munka! – dobott oda egy törölközőt Kuroonak, és egy üveget nekem.

\- Nos, kiscica, hogy tetszett az első edzésed? – kérdezte Kuroo, akinek ma feltűnően több volt a felesleges és villogós mozdulata.

\- Király volt! Élőben tényleg teljesen más. Szinte magával ragad az energiátok, és én is akarok csinálni valamit – válaszolta Hanna.

\- Hahaha, hamarosan te is munkába állhatsz – nevetett az edző, és az egyik kezét Hanna vállára tette. – Nagy reményeket fűzök hozzád. – És ezzel magunkra hagyott minket.

Hanna sikeresen bemutatkozott az új osztályában is, szerencsére ugyanabba az osztályba került, mint én, így szemmel tudom tartani. Mivel az órarendet már előzőleg megkapta, a tanulást is megkezdhette. Ahogy láttam, ennek nem igazán örült. Meg tudom érteni…

Az első óránkat figyelembe véve pedig tényleg nem irigykedek a helyzetére: tesi. Azt hinnétek, hogy a tanár az új diák miatt megkegyelmez nekünk, és játszani fogunk valamit, mondjuk _röplabdát_ , de nem! Ő úgy gondolta, sokkal viccesebb lesz, ha a „halál játékot" játsszuk: _kidobót_. Az osztályunkról két dolgot kell még tudni: 1. Olyan erősen dobnak, hogy leesik a fal, és akit eltalálnak 90%-os eséllyel véraláfutásos lesz az eltalált testrésze, rosszabb esetben az orra is eltörhet; 2. Valamiért nem szeretik az új diákokat. Az eredményen látszott is; végig Hannát célozták, és kapott is rendesen. Tudom, hogy nagyon rosszul esett neki, és mindene fájt, de nem szólt semmit. Legalább is, amíg az óra tartott. Fogalmam sincs, mi történt _még_ az öltözőben, de amikor kijött, szabályosan forrt a dühtől. Elment mellettem anélkül, hogy rám nézett volna, de nem mertem hozzászólni.

\- Hé, kiscica! Milyen volt az órád?

Francba! Elfelejtettem, hogy Kuroonak utánunk van tesije… Hanna őt sem vette figyelembe. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha a fejében káromkodások sorozatát ordítaná, és alig tudja visszafogni magát, hogy szétverjen valamit.

\- Hé, Hanna! – Kuroo megfogta a vállát, és megállította.

\- Hagyj békén! – kiáltott rá Hanna viharos szemekkel.

\- Mi bajod van?

\- Azt mondtam, hagyj békén! – Hanna lelökte magáról Kuroo kezét, és tovább akart menni, de Kuroot nem lehet ennyivel lerázni. A falhoz szorította Hannát, aki természetesen elkezdett kapálózni. Kuroo ekkor vette észre a vörös foltokat a karján.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte veszélyesen halkan. Hanna nem válaszolt. Kuroo rám nézett megerősítésért, én pedig bólintottam. Már van egy jó tippje, mi történt, de addig nem tehet semmit, amíg nem Hanna szájából hallja. És Kuroo utálja tétlenül nézni, ahogy bántják a barátait, ezért újra megkérdezte.

\- Mondd el, mi történt, Hanna!

Szinte hallottam, ahogy Hannában eltörik valami.

\- Csak annyi, hogy az osztálytársaim úgy gondolták, mekkora poén szétdobálni az új lányt. Mi lenne, ha úgy megsérülne, hogy vissza se tolná a képét?! Ezért utálok iskolába járni, ezért utálom a tesi órákat! Legszívesebben hazamennék, és ki se jönnék a szobámból! – üvöltötte könnyek között. Erre Kuroo visszalépett egyet.

\- De most nem így lesz… - folytatta Hanna, és letörölte a könnyeit. – Nem ijedhetek meg ennyitől, igaz? Tudom, hogy nem kéne a szívemre venni, de fogalmam sincs, azt hogy csináljam.

\- Komplikált lány vagy te – mondta Kuroo vigyorogva. – Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy azt akarod, hogy verjem szét az egész osztályt, vagy hogy vigasztaljalak meg. Mindkettő megoldható, ha gondolod.

Te jó ég! A világ legbénább felvidító szövege. Nem is értem, Hanna miért mosolyog, és öleli meg…

\- Ez nagyon béna volt. – Az én húgom!

\- Mi?! Nehogy már! Szerintem menő voltam, nem, Kenma?

\- Engem ne keverj bele!

\- Köszi…

\- Hm?

\- Jól vagyok, csak kicsit ideges. Ha adtál volna pár percet, hogy lenyugodjak, nem borultam volna ki. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is hisztisnek tartson.

\- Szóval ez az én hibám? – akadt ki Kuroo. – De jegyezd meg, kiscica, hogy sírni azért, mert fáj valami, és hisztizni két külön dolog.

\- Észben tartom.

Ezzel Hanna és én elindultunk a következő órára. Unalmas töri, nem igazán említésre méltó ének, bonyolult matek és végre ebédszünet. Irodalom és végül angol. Edzés! Aztán mehetünk haza.

Az első Hannás nap a reggelt leszámítva totál unalmas volt. Szerintem ezt ő is így gondolta. Néhányan bocsánatot kértek a kidobó miatt, és megpróbáltak beszélgetni vele, de nagyobb volt a füstje, mint a lángja. Legalább mikor hazaértünk, anyu a kedvencemet csinálta, ami mint kiderült, Hanna kedvence is, és persze Kuroo sem maradhatott otthon egyedül.

Hogy valami értelmeset is csináljunk, délután (kb. 17:30) arra gondoltunk, megtanítjuk Hannának a röplabda szabályait meg ilyesmiket.

\- Oké, kiscica, úgy könnyebb lesz tanítani, ha elmondod, mi az, amit már tudsz – mondta Kuroo.

\- Oké – válaszolta Hanna lelkesen. – Lássuk… Áh! Egy csapat olyan, mint a vér az ereinkben. Szállítják az oxigént, hogy dolgoztassák az agyat.

\- Ez most… az én szövegem volt…?

Az még hagyján, hogy az ő szövege volt, de ráadásul úgy is mondta, hogy a haja a szemébe lógott és utánozta a hangját. Zseniális. Francba, asszem nevettem…

\- Nagyon vicces vagy, hol tanultad meg?

\- Kérlek, ez volt az első, amit megtanultam.

\- Szóval szerinted is menő, mi?

\- Nem, azért jegyeztem meg, mert annyira gáz, hogy már vicces.

\- Látod? Én megmondtam – jelentettem ki.

\- Oké, mit tudsz még, új menedzser? – váltott témát Kuroo sértődötten, és miután Hanna abbahagyta a nevetést, folytattuk az elmélettel.

\- A feladó, például Kenma, az _agy_ … jó, abbahagyom. Szóval ők irányítják a játékot. A szélső ütők a támadó játékosok, és általában rohadt hangosak. A középső védők, mint te, blokkolják az ellenfél támadásait, és a liberók tartják játékban a labdát.

\- Ooké, ez jó volt. A többit úgyis megtanulod menet közben, most inkább… Kenma!

Odadobtam Kuroonak a labdát.

\- Játsszunk egy kicsit! – vigyorgott, de bánatára Hannának gyorsan vág az esze.

\- Miért? Nekem csak a padon kell ülnöm, és elemezni a _ti_ játékotokat.

\- Ez igaz, de én most játszani akarok veled, úgyhogy gyerünk!

Kuroo odadobta a labdát Hannának.

\- Ennél több kell, hogy rávegyél valamire – mondta Hanna, és pattogtatni kezdett.

\- Oh, igen? Akkor… - Kuroo kiverte a kezéből a labdát, és a feje fölé emelte, hogy Hanna ne érje el. Erre Hanna karba tette a kezét.

\- Ha most azt hiszed, hogy ugrálni fogok utána, nagyon el vagy tévedve.

\- Nem te vagy az, aki idetévedt?

\- És te mit tévelyegsz az eltévedésem helyén?

\- Mi?!

Istenem, ez a beszélgetés…! Érezni, ahogy vibrál közöttük a levegő, ja nem. Komolyan, annyit tanítottunk Hannának a röplabda szabályairól, hogy ha nem lenne videó játékom már legalább hatszor halálra untam volna magam.

Az első pár nap így telt, teljes nyugalomban. Hanna egyre inkább olyan volt, mintha a testvérem lenne, és Kurooval is egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Lassan megtanulta a szabályokat, és szinte a mesterévé vált az elemzésnek. A reggeli edzések átalakultak filmezésre, ahol a Hanna által felvett és kiemelt részeket néztük meg az edzővel. A csapat egyik hétről a másikra fejlődött. Az egyetlen dolog, ami mégis aggasztott, az Hanna társadalmi élete volt: ugyanazt csinálta, mint én. Minden szünetben a hátsó padban ülve csak a telefonjával foglalkozott. Oké, ez nem lenne gond, ha én lennék, mert nekem ott van Kuroo és a csapat, és azt leszámítva, hogy ezekkel az emberekkel ő is jóban van, szüksége van egy barátnőre is, akivel mindenféle lányos témákról beszélgethet. Vagy valami ilyesmi…

\- Aggódsz érte? – kérdezte Kuroo. Épp a folyosón sétáltunk az osztálytermem felé. Hanna azt mondta, ott felejtett valamit, ezért úgy beszéltük meg, hogy miután Kuroo és én átöltöztünk, odamegyünk érte.

\- Aha – válaszoltam. Közelebb érve a teremhez hangokat hallottunk, ezért megálltunk.

\- Elképesztő, hogy te vagy Kozume Kenma unokatestvére! – mondta egy lány.

\- Köszi – válaszolt Hanna egy mosollyal, aminek a hitelessége szinte Kurooéval vetekedett. Az említett fiú büszkén vigyorgott.

\- Ezek szerint ismered az egész röplabdaklubot is, igaz? – faggatózott a lány.

\- Igen, a menedzserük vagyok.

\- Tessék, felesleges volt annyit aggódnunk. Rendesen barátkozik – mondta Kuroo, és tovább akart menni, de én megállítottam. Jól tudtam, hogy az a lány nem barátkozni akar Hannával. Nem egyszer hallottam már ilyen beszélgetést.

\- Nagyszerű! – tapsolt a lány. – Akkor mondd csak, Hanna-chan, ugye? Össze tudnál hozni Kuroo-senpaijal?

És tessék! Kibújt a zsákbamacska… Kuroo szemei tágra nyíltak.

\- Nem – válaszolta Hanna, ami rendesen meglepett engem, Kuroot és a lányt is.

\- Hogy mondtad?

\- Sajnálom, de nem. Ha akarsz tőle valamit, magadnak kell elintézned. – Ezzel otthagyta a lányt, akinek tiszta vörös lett a feje a méregtől.

\- Srácok… ti mióta…?

\- Végig – válaszoltam neki, mert Kuroo meredt szemmel, mozdulatlanul állt. Úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de nem jön ki hang a torkán.

\- Oh.

\- Menjünk! – mondtam, mielőtt a dolgok kínossá válnának.

Az egész hazafele úton nem beszéltünk egymással, és amint hazaértünk, Hanna elköszönt Kurootól és bezárkózott a szobájába.

\- Mondd, Kenma – szólalt meg végre Kuroo. – Ilyesmi gyakran történik?

\- Elég gyakran. De ne aggódj, Hanna ügyesen megoldotta egyedül.

\- Oké, majd beszélünk – mondta, aztán hazament. Ekkor délután fél 3 volt. Nem csodálom, hogy rosszul esett neki, de ilyenek az emberek, különösen a lányok: a legapróbb lehetőséget is kihasználják, hogy közelebb jussanak a céljaikhoz. Én örülök, hogy Hanna nem dőlt be neki, és lepattintotta. Ennél jobban nem is csinálhatta volna. De még ha ezt is gondolom, Hannát és Kuroot ez még nem fogja felvidítani.

\- Mi a baj, Ken-chan? Úgy tűnik, mintha nagy gondban lennél? – kérdezte anyu.

\- Hannának és Kuroonak rossz kedve van.

\- Értem. Te pedig fel akarod vidítani őket, de nem tudod hogyan, igaz? Ez annyira cuki!

\- Ja.

\- Oh! Tudom már! Menjetek el a Tokió Toronyhoz!

\- Miért pont a toronyhoz? – Sok más hely is van, ahol lóghatunk, és nem hiszem, hogy sok kedvük lenne várost nézni.

\- Hanna-chan szereti a filmezést, nem igaz? A Tokió Toronyban egy csomó ilyen tévés dolgot nézhet, vannak szórakozási lehetőségek ÉS totál romantikus éjszaka, amikor ki van világítva!

\- Hmm… Nem rossz ötlet.

\- Szupi! Adok nektek egy kis zsebpénzt, de tízig érjetek haza, oké? Holnap suli!

\- Oké.

Délután 4 óra: anya kocsival elvisz minket a toronyhoz, szóval most ő Hannának szól, én pedig Kuroonak. Amint mindenki kész, indulunk.

18:00 – Végre megérkeztünk a célhoz, és úgy tűnik, Hanna jól elvan: levideózza a teret, a tornyot, egy-két részben talán Kuroo meg én is benne vagyunk, de semmi extra. Amióta elindultunk, kínos csend van, senki nem mond semmit. Általában Kuroo az, aki beszélgetést kezdeményez vagy tart életben, de most idegesítően nagy csendben van. Remélem, a kilátón történik valami, mert idegrohamot kapok.

A lift lassan ment felfelé. Túl lassan. Mire felértünk, már annyira ideges lettem, hogy inkább hagytam az egészet. Csináljanak, amit akarnak, én nem segítek többet. De aztán észrevettem egy reménysugarat.

\- Hanna, nem akarsz videót a kilátásról? – kérdeztem.

\- D-de… Tök jó lenne, csak… E-egy kicsit talán… félek…

Szuper. Intettem Kuroonak, hogy csináljon _már_ valamit, és egy nagy sóhaj után _végre_ odament Hannához.

\- Tériszony? – kérdezte. Hanna bólintott. – Gyere! – mondta a kezét nyújtva. Hanna belenézett a szemébe, majd remegő térddel elindultak a korláthoz. Amint odaértek, Kuroo rátette a kezét a vállára, és úgy tartotta.

\- Ne gondolj a magasságra, csak élvezd a látványt!

Ami tényleg nagyon szép volt: korán besötétedett, és minden ki volt világítva. A város tele volt élettel és színes fényekkel.

\- Hű!

\- Sajnálom, hogy gondot okoztam – mondta Kuroo hirtelen. Az idióta… Legalább már tudom, miért volt olyan csendben. Teljesen rá vall, hogy mindenért magát hibáztassa…

\- Miért?

\- Hallottam, miről beszélgettetek azzal a lánnyal. Ha nem lennél a menedzserünk, talán könnyebben be tudtál volna illeszkedni.

\- Nehogy azt hidd! – nevetett Hanna. – Max késleltette volna az eseményeket. Ígyis-úgyis menedzser lennék, és ígyis-úgyis egyedül maradnék az osztályban. Szóval ne aggódj miattam! Sok mindent túléltem már – mosolygott.

\- Ne légy ilyen negatív, különben elengedlek.

\- Ne!

\- Nyugi, kiscica, téged akkor se engednélek el, ha fizetnének érte.

Hála, visszatért minden a régi kerékvágásba. Miután Hanna csinált pár menő videót és csoportképet, lementünk a kertbe az ötödik szintre, és Kuroo hozott nekünk jégkrémet az egyik kisboltból.

Ha Kuroo szemei nem estek volna ki, miközben a nyálát csorgatva bámulta, ahogy Hanna a jégkrémet eszi, akkor talán csak a vakok nem vették volna észre. Én értem, hogy mit kezd érezni, és azzal nincs is semmi baj, de azzal igen, amit csinál. Ennyi erővel ráírhatná a homlokára, hogy „Szeretem Hannát", és még az is kevésbé lenne feltűnő.

\- Srácok, - mondta Hanna. – köszönöm, hogy aggódtatok értem, de higgyétek el, hogy akkor vagyok a legboldogabb, ha ti ketten velem vagytok. Másokra nincs szükségem.

\- Komolyan, mintha két Kenmám lenne! – sóhajtott Kuroo. – Mindketten azt akarjátok nekem bemesélni, hogy jól megvagytok egyedül… Aztán jöttök hozzám sírva, hogy magányosak vagytok. Megtanulhatnátok megállni a saját lábatokon.

\- De minek? – kérdeztem unottan. Egyébként leszögezném, hogy még sosem panaszkodtam neki a nem létező magányomról.

\- Mihez kezdtek, ha nem leszek itt?

Erre megvontam a vállam. Vannak dolgok, amikbe jobb nem belegondolni.

\- Kiscica, remélem, te okosabb vagy ennél!

\- Ne reménykedj!

\- Lehetetlenek vagytok! Na, gyerünk haza! Holnap még edzés és suli is lesz.

Így elindultunk kifelé a toronyból, és felszálltunk a vonatra, ami egyenesen hazavisz minket. Az út 45 percig tartott. Hanna 10 perc után Kuroo vállára hajtotta a fejét és elaludt. Valahol a 30 perc után Kuroo megszólalt:

\- Kenma.

\- Mondd.

\- Kösz.

\- Szívesen.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Fejezet – Különbség**

Tegnap rendeződött minden: Hanna boldog volt, Kuroo boldog volt, még én is boldog voltam, ám ez a jókedv mindhármunkból, legalábbis elsőként belőlem és Hannából eltűnt abban a pillanatban, amint megláttuk az osztálytermet.

Az egész egy katasztrófa volt. A táblára és Hanna padjára mindenféle volt firkálva. Például „röpi ribanc" vagy „Kuroo kurvája", csak a legszebbeket említve. Szerencse, hogy Kuroo most nincs velünk, különben nem maradna egyben a tettes.

\- Hanna…? – néztem rá, de ahogy vártam, nem szólt semmit, csak lehajtott fejjel a helyére sétált. Látszott, hogy a könnyeivel küzd, mégse kezdett sírni. Nem értem, miért… Annyi biztos, hogy erősebb lány, mint azt gondoltam róla. Ha belegondolok, miken mehetett keresztül, hogy ilyenné vált…

Az edzésen úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, de persze mindenki hallotta, mi történt vele. Kuroot hárman kellett lefogni az öltözőben, hogy ne tegyen semmi meggondolatlant, így valahogy sikerült túlélni ezt a napot.

Majd elérkezett az a bizonyos reggel is. Kuroo hiába ébresztette Hannát, ő magára húzta a takarót, és azt mondta, nem érzi jól magát. Vége.

Ez a nap, szerencsére péntek borzasztóan unalmas volt Hanna nélkül. Valahogy senki se volt formában. Különösen Kuroo. Már szinte nem is emlékszünk, milyen volt nélküle.

\- Kenma – szólt Kuroo, mikor már végre otthon voltunk a szobámban.

\- Mi az?

\- Ha te és Hanna annyira megértitek egymást, akkor mondj meg nekem valamit!

\- Mit?

\- Miért nem hajlandó beszélni senkivel?

\- Mert fél – válaszoltam.

\- Fél? – értetlenkedett Kuroo. Sóhajtottam.

\- Nem tudom, mi történt vele pontosan, de az biztos, hogy nagyon sokan kihasználták, mert ha nem teszi meg, amit mondanak neki, ez fog történni.

\- Akkor most miért mondott nemet a lánynak?

\- Passz. Talán elege lett ebből, talán úgy érezte, most más lesz, vagy pedig…

\- Vagy pedig?

\- Emlékezz, mit akart a lány!

\- Hogy… oh! – Végre leesett neki, és vigyorogni kezdett, mint aki most nyerte meg a bajnokságot. – Hé, Kenma.

\- Mi van?

\- Szerinted segíthetek neki?

\- Ha valaki képes kirángatni a szobájából, az te vagy.

\- Heh, kösz.

\- Nem dicséret volt…

# _Én (E/3.)_

Kuroo teli önbizalommal hagyta el Kenma szobáját, és Hannáé felé indult. Az ajtóhoz érve bekopogott, majd egy takarók által elnyomott engedély után belépett. Ahogy várta, Hanna az ágyban feküdt, és a fal felé fordult – el a külvilágtól.

\- Hé, hogy vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan, és leült az ágy szélére.

\- Megvagyok – hangzott a válasz, ám a hangzásából inkább egy „Mit keresel itt?"-re lehetett következtetni.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem bújhatsz el mindig a problémáid elől?

\- Kösz a tanácsot…

\- Hagyod, hogy pár ember mindent tönkretegyen?

Hanna a fogait összeszorítva válaszolt:

\- Úgy tűnik…

Erre Kuroo lerántotta róla a takarót.

\- Hé!

\- Nos, én nem fogom hagyni, hogy feladd – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

\- Hagyj békén! Nem értesz semmit!

\- Lehet. Viszont annyit tudok, hogy jobbat érdemelsz ennél. Nem tudom, min mentél keresztül _ott_ , de a helyzet teljesen más _itt._

Erre Hanna nem válaszolt, csak sírni kezdett. A szomorúság, csalódottság és magány most mind előtört belőle, mégsem ezek miatta sírt. Valójában elképesztően boldog volt. Boldog, amiért volt valaki, aki nem adta fel, aki mellette állt, valaki, akire egész életében vágyott. Ezt látva Kuroo is megenyhült; visszaült az ágyra, és átölelte a lányt. Vigasztalta, amíg az összes gondja el nem szállt, a könnyei nem folytak tovább és a sírás hangjai halk szipogásokká nem tompultak.

Mikor Hannának sikerült megnyugodnia, beszélni kezdett:

\- Az előbb azon gondolkodtam, mi történne, ha most otthon lennék.

\- És mi?

\- Talán jobb lesz, ha nem mondom el… - sóhajtotta. – Tényleg sokkal jobb, hogy itt vagyok veletek. Erről jut eszembe, még nem mondtuk el, mi a különbség köztem és Kenma között, igaz? – Hanna kicsit felkacagott.

\- Ja, úgyhogy most már kinyöghetnéd végre. Megöl a kíváncsiság.

\- A különbség te vagy.

\- M-mi? Én?

\- Ha Kenma nem akar valamit csinálni vagy rossz kedve van, te mindig ott vagy, hogy helyrerakd. Ez legtöbbször elég bosszantó, de tudom, hogy nagyon sokat jelent neki. Rád mindig számíthat. Te mindig ott vagy neki. Nekem nincs senki, aki ilyen lenne. Ha nem akartam csinálni valamit, otthagytak, hogy ne is csináljam, ha valaki bántott, senki sem védett meg. Olyan volt, mintha mindenki az ellenségem lenne, vagy ha nem az, akkor azért áll mellettem, mert nincs jobb dolga, de igazából semmi közünk egymáshoz. Ezért akartam elszabadulni onnan.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy… - motyogta Kuroo inkább magának, majd Hannára nézett. – Akkor mostantól téged is megvédelek, sőt, Kenma is meg fog védeni, és ha bárki bántani mer, az nem ússza meg. Velünk sohasem leszel egyedül, oké?

Hanna rengetegszer hallotta már ezt, minden alkalommal elhitte és minden alkalommal csalódott, mégis ahogy ebben a másik világban ez a fiú megígérte neki, érezte a szívében, hogy ez alkalommal a dolgok tényleg másként fognak alakulni.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Fejezet – Edzőtábor**

Mivel Hanna a röplabdaklub teljes védelmét élvezi (kapitányi parancs, de senki nem ellenkezett), a szemétkedések véget értek, az elkövetőkről pedig _gondoskodtunk_. Szóval minden rendben van, most pedig edzőtáborba készülünk a Fukurodanival, úgyhogy biztos nem fogunk unatkozni.

\- Jól van, drágaságaim, most utatokra engedlek titeket. Vigyázzatok magatokra és egymásra, rendben? – mondta Kenma-anyu, és végre elindultunk a sulihoz, ahol már várt minket a busz, hogy elvigyen minket az edzőtábor helyszínére.

Ahogy sejtettem, mi voltunk az utolsók, mert a mellettem lévő két lusta macskát sehogy se lehetett kirugdosni az ágyból, de az a jó bennem, hogy a kapitány nélkül úgyse indulnak el.

Az út kb. 1 óra volt, és mire odaértünk, már az idegesítő baglyok is ott voltak.

\- KÉSTETEK! – És a kapitányuk ugyanolya hangos, mint mikor utoljára láttuk.

\- Bocs, kicsit feltartottak – bólintottam Kenma és… Hanna felé. Már megint hol az a lány? Esküszöm, egy percre leveszem róla a szemem, és… Áh, megvan! Videót csinál az edzőtáborról. Oké.

\- HEY! HEY! HEY! Ki az a csinos lány itt veletek? – Bokuto észrevette Hannát. Ha pedig ő észrevesz valamit, azt mindenki észreveszi. Egy pillanat alatt körül is állták a baglyok és mindenféle kérdésekkel bombázták.

\- Jól van, jól van, nincs itt semmi látnivaló! – hessegettem el őket a közeléből. Nem tetszett, hogy ennyi figyelmet kap, és tudom, hogy ő sem szereti…

\- Mi van veled, haver? Talán a barátnőd? – kérdezte Bokuto. A kérdés kicsit összezavart, mert ilyesmi meg se fordult a fejemben. Hanna, mint a barátnőm, mi? Nem hangzik rosszul; szép, okos, vicces, imádnivaló… _És nem igaz!_ Ráztam meg a fejem, és visszatértem a valóságba.

\- Idióta! Az új menedzserünk – válaszoltam.

\- Hali, a nevem Kozume Hanna. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Bokuto-san. Már sokat hallottam rólad.

\- Komoly? Máris bírlak! – kiáltotta, és megölelte Hannát.

\- Persze… - morogtam magamban.

\- Nyugalom, Kuroo, hagyd egy kicsit ismerkedni! – mondta Kenma, és teljesen igaza volt. Amióta idekerült Kenmával azon fáradozunk, hogy legalább egy megbízható barátnőt kerítsünk neki, de ez a feladat sokkal nehezebb, mint azt elsőre hittük. A Fukurodaninak viszont van két menedzsere is, ha itt sikerül összebarátkozniuk, siker!

\- Bokuto-san, kérlek, engedd el a lányt, meg fog fulladni – mondta Akaashi, mire Bokuto _végre_ elengedte Hannát, aki levegő után kapkodott.

\- Bocsika! – nevetett Bokuto. – Akkor tartsunk egy meccset Hanna-chan tiszteletére!

\- Igen! – kiáltotta mindkét csapat, és elindultunk a tornaterembe.

Lejátszottunk egy teljes szettet, addig Hanna összeismerkedett a két bagoly menedzserrel, és jól elvannak. Legalábbis a padra vetett félpillantásokból ez jött le. Végül annyit meccseltünk, hogy besötétedett. Tök imádom, hogy a tábort mindenki buliként fogja fel az edzőket kivéve, akik Spártának nézik. De mindegy, a lényeg, hogy vége az első napnak, és mehetek aludni. Azt hiszitek, ilyenkor mindenki fennmarad és bulizik, mint a táborokban szoktak, de nem egy edzőtáborban. Mi örülünk, hogy túléltük a napot, és kapunk pár óra pihenőt. Egyikünk se akkora hülye, hogy ne használja ki. Egyből bementem a faházba, leborultam az ágyra, és már aludtam is.

05:00 – amikor még a nap is alszik. Nos, mi nem. Mehetünk reggelizni, és 6-kor már futjuk is a bemelegítő köröket az erdőben.

\- Kenma, ne maradj le, különben el fogsz tévedni – kiáltottam hátra. Kenma nem egy korán kelő típus. Ellentétben Levvel. Két méteres orosz… Gúnyolódik velünk…!

\- Kuroo-senpai!

\- Mi az?

\- Hanna-san és Bokuto-san ismerik egymást?

\- Nem, miért? – kérdeztem összezavarodva.

\- Mert tegnap láttam kijönni Hanna-san faházából – mondta, majd továbbfutott.

? Miért volt Bokuto Hanna szobájában? Mondanám, hogy biztos a szobatársával akart beszélni, de Hannának nincs szobatársa, mivel a faházak kétszemélyesek, csak három lány van és nyilván nem aludhat fiúval. Neeeem tetszik ez nekem.

Mindegy. Nem akarom túlreagálni, tudom, hogy nem csináltak semmit, de idegesít, hogy nem tudom, mit csináltak.

Oké, Kuroo! Csak annyi a dolgom, hogy edzés után megkérdezem Hannától.

Ja, elméletileg. Csak azt nem számítottam bele, hogy emiatt a kis hülyeség miatt nem fogok tudni koncentrálni az egész edzésen. Grrrrrr… Mi a rákot mondott Bokuto Hannának?! Két dologban vagyok biztos: az egyik, hogy rólam volt szó; a másik pedig, hogy semmi pozitív.

\- Hé, Kuroo, délutánra hűtsd le magad! Így nem tudok rendesen feladni. – Persze, hogy Kenma észrevette. – Egyébként mi bajod van?

\- Semmi bajom. – Gyorsan megkerestem Hannát a szememmel, aki _épp_ Bokutoval beszélgetett. Oké, mégis mióta szokott Hanna idegenekkel ilyen kényelmesen beszélgetni?!

\- Szóval féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte Kenma, ami annyira ledöbbentett, hogy válaszolni se tudtam. _Féltékeny…?_

\- Nem vagyok féltékeny! – mondtam, és otthagytam Kenmát. Nem szoktam féltékeny lenni. Nem szoktam féltékeny lenni Bokutora. És főleg nem szoktam féltékeny lenni Hanna miatt.

De hogy biztosra menjek, odasétáltam hozzájuk és bekapcsolódtam:

\- Miről beszélgettek ilyen jót?

\- Semmi különösről, miért? – mondta Hanna.

\- Csak hallottam, hogy egy bagoly lófrált az este a kiscicánknál.

Erre összenéztek, de nem mondtak semmit, csak mosolyogtak. Komolyan, mi a franc folyik itt?!

\- Bokuto-san csak adott nekem pár _érdekes_ képet.

\- Oh, tényleg? Milyen képeket?

\- Például ezt… - Hanna elővett a kameratáskájából egy fotót, és hátrálni kezdett. De még abból a távolságból is jól láttam, mi van rajta.

\- Hé, megígérted, hogy azokat nem mutatod meg senkinek! – Igen, azok a képek sötét időkből származnak, mikor Bokuto és én még elsőévesek voltunk. Sok baromságot csináltunk, amikről az emberiségnek nem kell tudnia.

\- Nyugi, tesó! Ő nem _senki_ , ő Hanna-chan! – vigyorgott a mocskos bagoly.

\- Pontosan, úgyhogy megtarthatom a képeidet.

\- Ki van zárva. Azonnal add ide!

\- De miért? Olyan cuki vagy, amikor folyik a nyálad alvás közben, vagy megpróbáltad lesimítani a hajad, vagy amikor Bokuto-sannal twerkelsz…

\- Add! Ide! Most!

\- Fuss, Hanna-chan! – kiáltotta Bokuto, és Hanna futott is. Szerintem még életében nem futott ilyen gyorsan, mert kellett egy perc, hogy utolérjem. Egyenesen a faházakhoz rohant, és befutott abba, ahol én és Kenma lakunk.

\- Hé, mi történt? – kérdezte Kenma értetlenkedve, aki Akaashival csinált… mittudomén mit.

\- Kenma, védj meg! – sikított Hanna, és elbújt Kenma mögé.

\- Hol van? – kérdeztem, mikor végre utolértem.

\- Oké, mi folyik itt?

\- Bokuto odaadta neki _azokat_ a képeket!

\- Áh, értem.

\- Ennyi?! Nem kellene segítened?

\- Nem az én gáz képeim – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Há! Kenma velem van!

\- Most keménynek hiszed magad, mi? – Nagy nehezen leválasztottam Kenmáról, és egy kis birkózással sikerült kitépnem a képeket a kezéből. Nem volt bonyolult, mert annyira nevetett, hogy nem nagyon tudott tiltakozni. Egész aranyos volt…

\- Megvan! – lihegtem győzedelmesen, mikor végre széttéptem a képeket. Ekkor jött be Bokuto.

\- Fenébe, elbukott a hadművelet – fogta a fejét.

\- Még jó, hogy elbukott, haver.

\- Azért megpróbáltuk – mosolygott Hanna.

\- Remélem, a saját képeidet is megmutattad neki! – mondtam Bokutonak, de csak vigyorgott, és mintha nem is hallana, Hannához fordult:

\- Hé, srácok! Támadt egy faaaantasztikus ötletem! Hanna-chan, nincs kedved a Fukurodani menedzsere lenni?

\- Mi?! – kérdezte Hanna, Kenma és én egyszerre.

\- Nyugi, csak a tábor alatt. A világért se rabolnálak el a csapatodtól. – Ez azért megnyugtató. – Persze, ha megtetszik a csapat és maradni akarsz, nem foglak megállítani.

A rohadék… Minden szem a szobában Hannára szegeződött, és izgatottan aggódva vártuk a válaszát.

\- Oké – mondta vidáman. – De csak három napig.

\- Éljen! Akaashi, mondjuk el mindenkinek! – Bokuto felpörögve magával rángatta Akaashit. Miután a baglyok elmentek, a légkör a szobában nagyon kínos lett.

\- Hanna, biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Kenma higgadtan, én viszont nem voltam ilyen türelmes.

\- Átállsz az ellenséghez?!

Hanna sóhajtott egyet:

\- Igen, biztos vagyok. Az edzőtáborok nem azért vannak, hogy új dolgokat próbáljunk ki és fejlődjünk?

\- Igen, de-

\- Én is szeretnék fejlődni.

\- Hanna…

\- Kuroo, engedd el! – mondta Kenma, és tudom, hogy igaza van, de ettől még nem tetszik.

\- Jó… - morogtam.

\- Köszi – mosolygott Hanna boldogan.

\- De mindenképpen vissza kell jönnöd hozzánk! – tettem hozzá szigorúan.

\- Ne aggódj emiatt!

Ééés másnap Hanna már a Fukurodani oldalán állt, őket filmezte, nekik adott tanácsot, velük beszélgetett. Belegondolni is idegesítő, hogy ez a cirkusz három napig fog tartani. Cirkusz alatt azt értem, hogy minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Bokuto elhalad mellettem, az orrom alá dörgöli, hogy Hanna az _ő_ csapatában van, nem pedig az _enyémben_. Elmeséli, hogy fejlesztette a lövéseit _Hannának köszönhetően_ , és hogy milyen _„mókás"_ dolgokat csináltak együtt. Amikor épp kifogy a sztoriból, és csodával határos módon békén hagy, valamiért a tekintetem _mindig_ megtalálja Hannát. Nevet, mosolyog, dolgozik, _jól érzi magát…_ Minél többet gondolok erre, annál jobban felbosszant.

\- Kuroo – szólt Kenma.

\- Mi az?

\- Tudom, hogy ideges vagy, de jó lenne, ha koncentrálnál.

\- Nem vagyok ideges! – kiáltottam idegesen, és Kenma nyilvánvalóan nem volt meggyőzve.

\- Nézd, ez az utolsó nap. Higgadj le, és szerválj! Nincs kedvem büntetést csinálni. Megint.

\- Felfogtam.

Igen, amióta Hanna a Fukurodani oldalán van, vagy mi veszítünk, vagy döntetlen. Egyszer sem sikerült megverni őket. Most ez vagy azért van, mert ennyivel jobbak nálunk, vagy mert velük van Hanna, a kamerája és a tehetsége. Szerintem mind tudjuk, melyik a helyes válasz.

Bár Kenma azt mondta, higgadjak le, ez egyértelműen nem sikerült.

Egy pillanat volt az egész. Szerváltam. A szerva _kicsit_ félrement. Ki a pályáról. És eltalálta Hannát… Mondanám, hogy nem nagy ügy, de nem éppen finoman ütöttem meg a labdát, ami fejen találta. Hanna elesett, elejtette a kamerát és mindenki odarohant hozzá. Én voltam az első, aki odaért, és tuti, hogy aki a legjobban aggódott.

\- Jól vagy? Hol talált el? – kérdeztem. Ő nem válaszolt, de helyette olyan csúnyán nézett rám, hogy ha eddig nem volt bűntudatom, ettől fokozottan az lett.

\- Edző, elviszem az orvosiba! – Az edző bólintott, mire felvettem Hannát, és átvittem az orvosi szobába. Pár percen belül jött az iskolaorvos, és megvizsgálta. Szerencsére semmi komoly nem történt, de a labda a szeménél találta el, ami csúnyán bepirosodott, és egy ideig biztos, hogy lilafoltos lesz.

\- Nagyon sajnálom – mondtam, miután elment a doktornő.

\- Már mindegy… - válaszolta a jeget a szeméhez tartva. Nos, most valószínűleg utál. Gratulálok, Kuroo Tetsurou! Azt akarom, hogy bírjon meg bízzon bennem, erre fejbe vágom egy labdával!

\- Mérges vagy? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

\- Hát, az biztos, hogy nem esett jól. De nem haragszom rád.

\- Komolyan?

\- Feltételezem, nem volt szándékos.

\- Persze, hogy nem!

\- Akkor nincs értelme dühösnek lenni – mosolygott, de láttam rajta, hogy nagyon fáj a szeme.

\- Én…

\- Hanna-chan, életben vagy?! – Bokuto teljes erejéből kivágta az ajtót, mögötte mindkét csapat aggódó pillantásai. Már nem is emlékszem, mit akartam mondani.

\- Semmi baj, nem súlyos, csak fáj egy kicsit – válaszolta Hanna.

\- Hála az égnek!

\- Öm… Sajnálom, hogy félbeszakítottátok miattam az edzést.

\- Ne aggódj miatta! – mondta Kenma, és megsimogatta a fejét (?!) – Kuroo miatt szakítottuk meg.

\- Kösz…

Miután mindenki megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Hanna jól van, és hogy nem próbáltam „megmerényelni a cuki menedzserünket", visszakísértem Hannát a faházába, és nagyjából ennyit a mai napról.

Másnap Hanna nem videózott, de visszajött hozzánk, és alap menedzserfeladatokat végzett a sérülése miatt. Az egész nap unalmas volt, és valamiért tele voltam feszültséggel. Észre se vettem az idő múlását, máris este volt, és úgy éreztem, még semmit sem csináltam.

\- Kuroo… Kuroo… Kuroo!

\- Mi?!

\- Huzatot csinálsz – mondta Kenma, és rájöttem, hogy már egy ideje fel-alá járkálok a szobában elmerülve a gondolataimban.

\- Bocs.

Kenma sóhajtott egyet:

\- Ha ennyire zavar, menj és mondd meg neki!

\- De…

\- Menj, és ne idegesíts!

Eme buzdító beszélgetés után kimentem, hogy megkeressem Hannát. Nem volt rá semmi okom, de úgy éreztem, látnom kell. Meg is találtam a faházának lépcsőjén ülve, a csillagokat nézte. Kicsit megijedtem, mert a szemei annyira a távolba meredtek; talán honvágya volt, és inkább haza akar menni, ahonnan jött. Nem lenne benne semmi furcsa. Mérföldekre van az otthonától, vagy még annál is távolabb. Én a helyében egy percig sem bírnék nyugton maradni.

\- Hé, kiscica! Nem tudsz aludni?

\- Kuroo. Csak sok minden van a fejemben – válaszolta egy halvány mosollyal, ezért úgy döntöttem, rákérdezek.

\- Honvágyad van?

\- Kizárt. Jól érzem magam itt. Mondjuk a bal szemem fáj _valamiért._

\- Bocsi.

\- Csak vicceltem, nyugi. Már alig érzem.

Ezt mondta, de a szeme körül még mindig elég csúnya foltok voltak.

\- Megnézhetem? – kérdeztem, és meg sem vártam a válaszát, az arca felé nyúltam.

\- Persze…

Félretoltam a haját a füle mögé, és simogatni kezdtem a sérült részt. Kicsit fel volt dagadva, és amikor hozzáértem, felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de nem fordult el tőlem, ami kicsit boldoggá tett. Egy pillanatra kikapcsoltam az agyam, és valami olyat mondtam, ami meglepte őt is, és meglepett engem is:

\- Szeretlek.

A következő pillanatban már meg is csókoltam. Az egész egy pillanat volt, de azt akartam, hogy soha ne legyen vége.

A következő pillanat viszont sokkal gyorsabban is eltelhetett volna. Úgy értem, miután megcsókoltam, Hanna kicsit lefagyott, és fogalmam se volt, mi jár a fejében. Nagyon gyorsan nagyon megijedtem.

\- Hanna… Kérlek, mondj valamit!

\- Oh! Bocsi, én csak… Ez most tényleg megtörtént?

\- Hát nagyon úgy néz ki…

\- Elmondod még egyszer?

\- Csak ha most válaszolni is fogsz.

\- Fogok. Megígérem.

\- Oké. Szeretlek, Hanna.

\- Én is szeretlek.

 _#Később:_

\- Kenma! Hé, Kenma! Kenma!

\- Mit akarsz, Kuroo?

\- Összejöttem Hannával!

\- Végre…

\- Végre? Ennyi a mondanivalód?

\- Kuroo, hajnali 1 óra van. Hagyjál már aludni!

Másnap reggel indultunk haza az edzőtáborból. Az biztos, hogy felejthetetlen volt. Mielőtt felszálltunk a buszra, Hannával kézen fogva körbejártuk a terepet, és mindenkinek elmondtuk elmondtam, hogy járunk. Én nagyon élveztem a kis körutat és mindenki reakcióját, Hanna… ő talán nem annyira, de jók vagyunk.

Amint megérkeztünk a buszhoz, Hanna elengedte a kezem, és megfogta a kameráját. Még utoljára levideózott gyakorlatilag _mindent_ , amit csak meglátott, pedig itt voltunk egy hétig. Kenma szerint megint? féltékeny vagyok, de most egy kameráról beszélünk. Nem vagyok féltékeny egy _gépre_!

De most komolyan, mi a fontosabb? Hogy fogd a vadiúj pasid kezét, vagy hogy egy hideg gépet szorongass? Hanna szerint egyértelmű:

\- Persze, hogy a kamerám – mondta totál komoly fejjel. Mi a franc?! Remélem, a buszon én is kapok egy kis figyelmet…

Helyzetjelentés: nem kaptam.

\- Hanna, végeztél már?

\- Nem, még ezt muszáj felvennem.

\- Hanna, végeztél már?

\- Még nem…

\- Hanna…

\- Nem.

\- Arghhh!

Igen, nagyon élvezem az utat. Igen, nagyon jól megvagyok a barátnőmmel. Nem, nem érzem úgy, hogy elhanyagolnak…

\- Jó, végeztem – sóhajtotta. – Most boldog vagy?

\- Igen! – mondtam, és elégedetten átöleltem.

\- Nagyon ragaszkodó vagy.

\- Mhmm… - Ennek oka van, de nem akarom, hogy tudjon róla, szóval inkább csak jobban hozzábújtam a nyakához.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte kuncogva, és megsimogatta a fejem.

\- Birizgáld a hajam! – kértem.

\- Azért kellett abbahagynom a videózást, hogy a hajadat birizgáljam? Komolyan?

\- De te olyan jól birizgálod.

Nem kellett sokat győzködnöm, tudom, hogy imádja a hajamat. Azt viszont nem vettem figyelembe, hogy ettől nagyon könnyen elalszom… Átaludtuk a egész utat, és Yamamotoék lőttek rólunk egy nem túl előnyös képet. Mondjuk, még így is cukik vagyunk.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


End file.
